uncle from hell
by marchingbandfreak
Summary: Miley all of a sudden starts seeing her uncle more often. is it what she thinks though? and oliver has a secret crush. will it be too late to tell her? this is my first story, so be nice.
1. The Disappointment

As my song comes to a close and I sing that final pitch, I look out into the crowd. The exact crowd that was standing there for my first ever Hannah Montana concert. i struggling to find my uncle, hoping love overcomes that urge known by many. A sudden disappointment fills my lungs while my eyes try to fight the fast coming tears. I rush off stage as tears gush out of me like a fast paced waterfall. My dad rushes to me with arms spread wide.

"You did it!" he said, erupting in tears of joy. "You overcame your biggest fear, and you got a standing ovation and everything."

"Whatever," I said, quickly, sucking in a mixture of salty tears and boogies. "Can we just go home?"

"What's wrong bud?" he asks, a sense of worry lurking close by in his voice.

"Nothing," I say, seeing wonder overcome worry as quick as you can say 'hippity-hoppity'. he nods and leads me away from the stage, out the doors and onto the slippery ice arena that is the parking lot. Getting into the car, I glimpse toward the entrance of the arena just in time to see a car race into the parking lot. As it comes closer, turning the corners sharp, I struggle to see who is behind the wheel. As the shiny, black Volvo screeches to a stop beside us, I see that the driver is my uncle, drunk as a hobo.

As he opens the door and I roll down my window, his slurred words come out of his mouth apologetically, though hardly bearable to understand. I stare at him until I blink, and nod toward my dad. he senses the hint and slowly pulls out, trying not to hit his disgrace of a brother. As I roll up my window and my streaming tears come to an ultimate stop, I think of all the other times my uncle has disappointed me. Concerts, track meets, softball games; everything not important enough for him to come and see his own niece perform at her best.

As we drove off into the blackness of the night, I realized that I didn't need him in my life anymore, not after everything he has done to me. Although I didn't need to lose another family member, I just couldn't keep living with the hope that he would one day come and support me in all of my accomplishments. I could live perfectly fine with my wonderful father, brother, and best friends. Life will go on.


	2. The Dream and the First Encounter

**I wasn't planning on writing more than one chapter to this, but I guess I will. Anyways, please review!!! Sorry, I don't know how long it will be. **

When we pulled into the driveway, I raced up to my room, slammed the door, and cryed my eyes out. I heard a soft tap on the door.

"come in" I said, trying to swallow my tears.

"hey bud, are you ok?" my dad asked me while coming into the room.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"are you sure?"

"no" I whispered, to softly for anyone to hear.

"what?"

"NO, I'm not ok! Why does uncle dave always have to get drunk? Doesn't he know it will hurt him! Why can't he just come and watch me and Jackson do the things we love!? Why can't things be back to what it was like before?"

"that was his choice in life. He decided not to be involved with his family. He decided to shorten his life. I know your bummed that he is never around anymore, but you shouldn't let him ruin your life and your blooming career."

"I know daddy. Thanks."

"no problem, you should get to bed now. Its getting late"

"ok, night daddy"

"night bud"

_miley, come back._ I ran out the door. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I thought he loved me. I turned around to see uncle dave coming towards me. I quickly turned to run. _Now wait a minute. Don't run from me, I love you. _He grabbed me by the wrist. He started to drag me into the room and onto the bed. He finished stripping my clothes off me. Then he started on himself. I just lay there, letting him continue what he was doing. There was no use in fighting him off. _You just lay there like a good little girl. _

I bolted up, covered in sweat and tears. Why did I dream that? What was wrong with me? Why would uncle dave do that? I mean I knew he was always high and everything but why? I asked my self these questions, but came up with no answers. I was just glad it was a dream.

I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to find a girl I did not recognize. This girl had fear plastered all over her face. she was as pale as a ghost and her hair was a mess. I quickly realized it was me and splashed my face with water.

"DAD!" I yelled while coming down the stairs.

"yea, I'm in the kitchen."

"whats for breakfast" I said, trying to cover up my shaky voice.

"chocolate chip pancakes. Hey, are you ok?"

"yea, I'm fine, just a little nightmare."

"ok, so what are you plans for this afternoon. You know you have a concert tonight, so.."

"I was planning on just hanging out with lily and oliver." Lily and oliver were my two best friends. When I first moved to Malibu they instantly took me in as one of there own.

"ok, just be back by 5:00 to get ready"

"k" I finished eating my pancake, which by the way were delicious. I went upstairs and called lily.

"hey lily"

"hey miley"

"what are you doing today?"

"um…I was planning on going over to olivers then later we were gonna go to the beach. Wanna join us?"

"sure. In a hour?"

"sounds good. See ya in a hour"

"bye"

i walked slowly to the bathroom. Even though I didn't want to, I recalled my dream I had last night. Was it trying to tell me something? Did dave really love me or did he just want to do _it _with me. I wasn't sure. I undressed myself then stepped into the warmness of the shower. The heat felt good. I felt safe and secure.

It didn't last long though, I soon had to get out and finish getting ready to go over to lilys.

I walked into my room, and picked out my biking that was pink with white polka dots. I threw a pair of shorts on and headed down stairs.

"dad, I'm going to lilys now. See you at 5"

"have fun. Bye"

it wasn't a long walk to lilys, five minutes at the most. I walked up to lilys door. She had told me before that I didn't need to knock, but i'm not comfortable with that yet, so I rang the doorbell.

Lily answered the door. "you really can just come in"

"oh, sorry, I forgot. I'll try to remember next time." I lied.

"that's fine. Come in. olivers here already. We're just watching a movie in the basement for now. We'll leave for the beach in about an hour."

"sounds good."

We walked downstairs. Oliver waved us over. They were watching Hoot.

"come on. Hurry up. I wanna continue the movie."

"we're coming we're coming"lily said.

For the next hour, I could take my mind off that dream. I concentrated deeply on the movie. If only the movie would have lasted forever. But It didn't.

"well that was good."oliver said.

"yea, it was. But lets go to the beach now. I need sunshine."lily whined.

"lead the way"

we raced each other to the beach.

"last one in is it" oliver cried out. It obviously was gonna be me or lily, since oliver was ahead of us by at least a block.

Lily ended up being the last one in. we played marco pole, lily was it first but immediately got oliver. Then he got me. Then I got lily. Then lily got me, ect.

We finally got tired, so we crawled our way onto our towels to air dry. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I ignored it but the feeling never went away. I sat up, oliver and lily slowly following my path. I looked around. At first I didn't see anything, but then I spotted something.

I screamed.

"miley what is it?" lily asked.

"what's the matter?" oliver questioned me.

I didn't say anything. By now people were staring.

"cut it out! Theres nothing to see here! Go away!" lily screamed at the staring onlookers.

"miley, what is wrong?" oliver asked.

Still I didn't say anything. I slowly lifted my finger and pointed at someone who was sitting at a table nearby.

"what, I don't get it. Who is he" oliver asked.

I screamed again. This guy was getting up, all the time staring right at me. He started walking towards me.

"whoa" lily said.

I didn't move. I was to scared to. Walking towards me was the guy I had wanted to get out of my life. The guy who I dreamed about raping me last night. The guy who wanted to ruin my life.

My uncle dave.

**Please tell me if you like it, cuz if you don't, I won't write anymore. Please review, I need some ideas. So if you have any ideas, tell me!!!**


	3. The Stalker

**Sorry guys, but If I don't get more reviews, I'll stop writing this story. I'll keep going for now. At least you can say if I should continue or not. Special thanks to blue-eyedchick for giving me my only two reviews. **

I didn't move, neither did oliver or lily. I think they could sense my fear.

He was getting closer. I didn't know what to do or what he was gonna do.

"what do we do?" lily asked.

I didn't reply, instead I turned and started to run. Lily and oliver catching my drift, they followed. But we didn't get far cause dave was right behind us. He reached out and grabbed my wrist. Suddenly a vision of my nightmare came flooding back to me. _Now wait a minute. don't run from me, I love you. _

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" I screamed.

"I just wanna talk." Dave replied.

"NO!"

"oh, come on. Its not like I'll hurt you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

"STAY AWAY" yelled lily, backing me up.

"who are your little friends here?" dave asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I screamed in reply. "JUST LET US GO" he finally got tired of our fighting, so he let us go. We ran all the way home.

"DAD!!! Are you home?" I cried with a sense of fear.

"I'm in here. What happened?" dad yelled back from the office. He had one of those o-m-g-what-just-happened-to-my-baby-girl voices.

I ran into my dads arms. Lily and oliver followed me into the room. I could feel their worried looks on the back of head.

"now what happened" dad asked.

"oh, it was awful. We were having a blast, then out of nowhere I saw uncle dave. It was strange, he looked sober. Anyways, we turned to run, but he grabbed my wrist. He said he wasn't gonna hurt me but he sounded like he was evil!" miley explained.

"oh dear, what does he want now."

Mileys dad let her cry into his shirt for awhile.

"miles, we're gonna go get ready for the concert, ok?" lily said.

"that's ok, I have to get ready too." Miley replied. "we'll pick you up later."

"sounds good. Bye"

miley got up and went to get prepared for her Hannah Montana concert. I was secretly hoping that this uncle incident didn't mess me up when I sang.

----------------------------------------

there a concert tonight. I have to go. Can't miss it. I'll be right in the front row, but I'll be sure she can't see me. I have to keep down low for awhile.

-----------------------------------------

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TONIGHT!!!!" Hannah yelled. The crowd went crazy.

She started singing her first song.

Pretty soon she found it was time for her last song, but first, there was a short break.

When she came out she grabbed her mike and started her song. She danced around on the stage doing her usual moves. When it came to the part where she touched hands with the fans in the front rows, she froze, the music still going in the background. The music stopped, too.

"I'm sorry, i'll start over, I just saw something that I didn't like" miley apologized to the crowd.

What she never told her dad was that her uncle dave was in the front row. Staring deeply at her.

-----------------------------------

I woke up to my alarm blaring. Uh, Monday, school.

"lily, you up!?" mrs. Truscott yelled.

"yeah" I said sleepily.

I drug myself out of bed. I felt horrible, for mileys sake. I couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Out of nowhere her uncle, that has missed everything in there lives, appeared. I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't let myself. What did he want with miley?

My mom interrupted my thoughts. "aren't you going over to mileys this morning before school?"

"yea mom, I'll be ready in a few" I quickly took a shower, threw on some clothes, and headed downstairs.

"pop tarts please" mom handed lily two pop tarts to eat on the way to mileys.

"be careful, love ya, bye" mrs. Truscott yelled out the door to the already skateboarding lily.

When lily got close to mileys house she called her. "lily in ten"

---------------------------------------

"lily in eight" miley told her father. He ran over to open the door, just as lily was about to run into the door.

"that one was close." Lily said.

"ok, I'm ready, lets go."

"right, out the door. Bye mr. stewart."

We walked to olivers house to pick him up. oliver came trudging down the front steps.

"don't you hate school" oliver asked as soon as he got out.

"totally" lily and I both replied glumly.

--------------------------------------

I watched them leave that one boys house. As they started to walk, I continued to follow them, but not to close. They can't catch onto me. Already them seeing me at the beach was bad enough. I have to wait for the right moment. Patience.

---------------------------------------

after we grabbed our books for the first half of the day, we went our separate ways.

"oliver, wait up" I heard lily cry behind me.

"what?"

"is miley ok?"

"yea I think she is still a little scared from what happened yesterday. But I think she will be alright."

"ok, that's all I needed. I'll see you later, bye"

"cya, bye"

------------------------------------

_(lunch)_

"hey miles, how you doing" i asked.

"fine" she replied plainly.

I didn't press her any farther than that. I knew she was having a hard time with her uncle lately.

"hey guys" oliver said, making both of us jump.

"don't do that!" I said.

"oh sorry. So what did you guys have planned for this afternoon."

"we don't know yet. Maybe the beach, a movie. Any suggestions?"

"how about we rent a movie and watch it at my place"

"sounds good. How about you miley, you up for it."

"what. Yea sure whatever" miley replied, lost.

-----------------------------------

school should be getting out soon. I still can't move to fast. I will get her eventually. Patience.

**Seriously you guys, If you really like it, you need to tell me, or else I won't write more. I need to know if anyone is actually reading my stories. Review please!!!!**


	4. Oliver's Feelings

**Maybe once I get more into the story you guys will review more. Maybe people just aren't reading it. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. But anyways, special thanks to SimpleeLovely673 for the review. This one might be a little short, I'll try not to make it to short though. I think I am not going to do this in first person anymore. i might end up changing half way through. Enjoy!!!**

After school miley walked home and got ready to go over to oliver's house. I grabbed my purse, my phone, and told dad I was leaving.

"bye dad, I'll be home later!" miley yelled out.

"see you later bud!" miley's dad replied.

On the walk over to oliver's, miley thought about that dream. **(ok, I'm gonna go back to first person now. Sorry that didn't last long. Mileys P.O.V.)** its strange. A couple of days after I have the dream, I end up seeing my uncle twice. What does he want?

-----------------------------------------

there she is. She is walking down the steps. She must be going over to that one boys house or that one girls house. I mapped the path she took. I would be waiting for her return home. I will get her.

-----------------------------------------

the doorbell rang, I went to get it. Standing at the door was miley.

"hey miley." I said.

"hey oliver." Miley said. There she was, the most beautiful girl in the world. I hadn't known it until this afternoon, but miley is absolutely amazing. How can I not be in love with her. She's not in love with me though. I know that for sure. I have to make sure she doesn't find out. That would be horrible.

"earth to oliver." Lily said as we walked into the basement and sat down. I turned away, blushing. Oh great, now she knows for sure. I looked over at miley again. She had no idea what was going on. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you god for miley's ability to not pay attention.

"ok, so, lets get the movie in." I said. I put the movie in and sat down on the couch, the exact couch that miley was sitting on. I tried to figure out an excuse for me to move closer to her. With no luck, I turned to face the movie.

---------------------------------------

oliver was acting strange. i've never seen him look at miley with such admiration. I stared at him cautiously, making sure he doesn't see me do it. I studied his face. right now he was watching the movie, but as soon as I turn away, he will probably start staring at her again. Well, its obvious that oliver likes miley, but since when.

"hey oliver, will you come help me make popcorn." I asked.

"theres some right here." Oliver said, holding up a bowl of popcorn. I walked over and 'accidentally' hit the bottom of the bowl, causing all of the popcorn to land on oliver.

"oops, now will you come help me." I asked.

"what was that for? Now that was mmm…mmmmm" oliver started but was interrupted with my hand over his mouth.

"lets go. We'll be right back miley"

"k" miley said.

We walked into the kitchen. Oliver, being the donut that he is, walked straight over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of popcorn out. He put the popcorn in the microwave and started back downstairs.

"OLIVER!! YOU DONUT!!!" I said.

"what?" oliver asked.

"what! What! You don't know!"

"um…no"

"since when do you like miley." I said lowering my voice so miley didn't hear.

"what, I don't like miley." Oliver said with a glancing look in his eyes.

"are you kidding me! Are you seriously kidding me!!!! That puppy love look in your eyes. The non stop staring. What do you call that?!?!?!"

"uh…I didn't do that."

"uh huh, whatever, I know you like her and you can't deny it. So there!! By the way, your popcorn is almost burnt."

Oliver ran over to the microwave and saved the popcorn before it to burnt to eat.

---------------------------------

I walked back to the basement, proud of myself for telling oliver off like that. why can't he just admit that he likes miley. It is so obvious.

"hey, what was all of that screaming about?" miley asked.

"oh, nothing. We were fighting over popcorn. I wanted movie theater butter and he wanted no butter. Guess who won." I said.

"um…oliver."

"haha very funny. I am the victor!!!" at that time oliver came downstairs.

"you're the victor of what?" oliver asked.

"lily was just telling me that she won the disagreement over the popcorn."

"what disagree…" oliver started but ended with a pillow in his face.

"the disagreement between butter or no butter." I said, making a head gesture towards miley.

"ohhhhhh, that disagreement. Sorry."

We all quieted down and continued watching the movie.

-------------------------------------

when I came back downstairs, I found out that lily had made up an excuse for the screaming.

We went back to watching the movie. I sneaked a glance at miley, trying not to let lily see it. But no luck. Lily caught my glance and gave me and upraised eyebrow. I just shrugged back to her and mouthed "what". She rolled her eyes at me.

Throughout the night I kept sneaking glances at miley. I only got caught by lily a couple of times, so I got a fair share of glances in. the last time I looked at miley, _she _actually caught me. I quickly turned away, my cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

When the movie ended I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I pretended to take awhile, but when I came out, miley and lily were still there.

"what took you so long?" miley asked.

"um..nothing." I replied

"riggghhhttt." Lily said. Miley and lily started to laugh.

"that's mean."I said.

"no its not." Miley said.

I put on my pouting puppy dog face.

"oh stop it!" miley said.

"make me!!!" I said.

Miley stuck her tongue out at me.

"oh now your gonna get it!!!" I yelled. I chased miley up the stairs, lily following closely behind. When I got close to her, I grabbed her arm, making her fall with me on top of her and lily on top of me.

"ouch." I said.

"get off of me!!" miley said, trying to control her laughing. Once everyone got off of each other we burst out laughing. The whole time I was thinking to myself _this is so great, I'm flirting with miley and she is flirty back!!!! And then the whole 'fall on top of her' thing, AWESOME!!!!!_

"ok, this was fun but I've got to go home." Miley said.

"ok, see you tomorrow." I said back to her.

------------------------------

she's leaving his house. Once shes out of the house's view, I will go in. just wait a couple of minutes. Soon.

---------------------------------

"what was that?" lily asked me after miley left.

"what was what?" I asked back innocently.

"pouting face!! Falling on her!!!! Oh don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!!! You know exactly what I am talking about!!!! YOU LOVE MILEY!!!!

"hold it down, I don't want anyone else to hear you."

"so you admit it!!! You do love her!!!"

"I do not, I just don't want anyone to think that I do. That would be bad"

"yea sure, whatever. I'm gonna go now, YOU DONUT!!!!"

"what, why am I a donut?"

"nope, not gonna tell ya. See you later"

"yea sure, whatever, bye"

-----------------------------------------

I got out of my car. I slowly approached her back side. A car passed, _act natural_, I thought. I started walking like I was any normal person. _Ok, the cars gone, now grab her!_ I reached my arms around her. One over her shoulder and one in between her legs. I could feel her starting to kick.

"LET ME GO!!!!" she screamed. I didn't say anything. She continued to kick and just scream.

I walked over to my car with her strewn over my shoulders. It was getting harder and harder to carry this kicking and screaming girl. I opened the trunk, threw her in, closed the trunk, and walked around to the backseat. I grabbed a rope and a rag.

I walked back around to the trunk. I slowly opened the trunk and stuck my hand in, forceing her down. I lifted the rest of the trunk. First I tied the rope around her hands in the back. Then I gagged her. I closed the trunk door and went around to the drivers door.

---------------------------------------

_ring, ring, ring._

"hello" oliver said.

"hey oliver, this is Robbie. Can you send miley home now please." I said.

"um, mr stewart, miley went home about an hour ago."

"what, that's impossible. Shes not home"

"oh no"

**hey guys, um, if anyone actually reads this, can you please tell me if it is good. If it isn't then I will just stop writing it. So, please review!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Disappearance

**Hey guys, thanks a bunch for the reviews. Special thanks to Arabellakye, WhiteIce, Phantom Creedy Lover, Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, Hannah-montana-fan-4ever, softballchick03, and of course blue-eyedchick for their awesome reviews. Keep them up!!!! To those of you who use the POV stuff, I'm gonna steal your idea. If its not ok with you, just tell me.**

**­­­­­**

Oliver's POV

"Who was that?" Lily asked once I got off of the phone.

"T-that w-was m-m-Mr. st-stewart." I stuttered. "M-miley's m-m-missing."

"WHAT!"

"She never came home after she left here. I told Mr. Stewart that we would go out and look for her, make sure she's not hurt or anything."

"I'm in, let's go!" Lily said as she grabbed her coat and ran towards the door. I followed her.

_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?_ I thought to myself. I felt horrible. I felt as if it was my fault, that I shouldn't have let her walk home alone in the dark. _I'm such and idiot!!!_

-------------------------------------

Lily's POV

I looked back at Oliver while I was running. I could tell that he was devastated. Even though he didn't admit it, I knew he like Miley. Her disappearing doesn't help much. We have just got to find her. I don't know what I would do without her.

We turned the corner onto Miley's street. We started searching for something, anything that could be called a clue.

"Hey lily, hold up a minute!" Oliver called out to me. I screeched to a stop, turned around and jogged back to Oliver. He was holding something.

"What did you find?" I asked frantically.

"Its…it's…its Miley's scarf, the one that she was wearing when she left my house."

------------------------------------

Robbie's POV

This can't be happening, _my _baby girl, _my _own child. When I find out who took her, he better watch out.

Oliver said that he would be over in a few and on the way he would look for clues of where Miley could be. I knew Oliver was a good kid and that he wouldn't let me down.

I called Jackson down.

"Yea dad?" Jackson said

"Jackson, Mileys missing."

"What." Jackson said, laughing.

"I'm serious, I called Oliver and he said that Miley went home about an hour ago. It DOESN'T TAKE AN HOUR TO GET HOME!!!!"

"Ok, this isn't good. What are we going to do?"

"Oliver and lily are on there way over here and on the way they are looking for her, making sure she isn't hurt."

"Ok, so now all we have to do is play the waiting game."

"Yep."

-------------------------------------

Miley's POV

_Where am I? _I thought. I looked around. It was dark, the lights must be off. I could faintly remember what happened. All of a sudden the lights came on (due to the motion sensors, I guess) and I observed the room. It all came flooding back to me.

_The guy. He came up to me and picked me up and shoved me in the trunk. It really hurt, I hit my head, but I still fought to get out. It was no use. He came back and gagged me and tied up my hands. It was useless now. I just lay there. Waiting for him to get where ever he was going. The car stopped, the trunk opened and the guy lifted me back onto his shoulder. Before he did though, he blindfolded me. I couldn't see, not even the faintest light. I didn't struggle. Before long I found myself hitting a bed. The blindfold came off of my eyes, but the rag and ropes remained put. I looked at my surroundings. The guy must be behind me still, because I didn't see him. I started to turn around but was stopped by two big hands. "No, no, no." he said. I kept my head facing straight. I didn't want to get hurt. I felt his hands move down my body, down to my waist. I felt him grab onto my shirt and... _(Well you know the rest and if you don't, just wait and you will).

I started to scream.

A guy came running in. I couldn't see who he was. I had my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to see the man that raped me last night.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" the man said. "YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW YOU'RE HERE DO YOU?!?!?!"

"That is exactly what I want." I said.

"Well, if you know what's best for you, that's not what you want, GOT IT?"

"yes." I said quietly.

"good." Just before he left I opened my eyes. My mouthed dropped.

"U-u-uncle d-d-Dave?"

"yea." I sat there for a couple of seconds, thinking. He just stared back at me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why aren't I doing it?"

"But that makes no sen…"

"Exactly." I stayed quiet. The mysterious man, well not so mysterious anymore, left the room. I had time to think now. Think about my dad and lily and Oliver. What are they going through right now? I knew exactly what they were going through. They were all scared out of there minds. I know them that well.

---------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

Finding Miley's scarf wasn't a good sign. I knew Miley wouldn't let something just drop. I looked out at the street. I saw something that startled me. On the street, by the curb like where a parked car would be, were tire marks.

"Look at this." I said, pointing to the marks.

"Tire marks? Looks like someone was trying to get away quickly." Lily replied.

"That's not a good sign."

"Sure isn't. We better get this stuff over to Robbie now, he's probably going crazy over this."

"K lets go." They made there way over to Miley's house, still looking for anything suspicious.

"Kids, your finally here, I was going crazy out of my mind." Robbie said.

"We figured you would be" lily said.

"Look what we found." I said. I showed him Miley's scarf. Robbie took it out of my hands and caressed it like a baby.

"My baby girl's scarf." Robbie said with tears in his eyes. Jackson came up behind him and hugged him.

"We'll find him dad, everything will be ok." Jackson said

"Not until we find Miley though. I won't sleep or eat until she is found." Robbie said.

"Ok Mr. Stewart, we'll find her, we'll notify the police, we'll find her." Lily assured him. She sounded like she needed to assure herself.

Robbie started to cry silently. Lily walked up to him and started to hug him, I followed her doing the same. Jackson soon followed also. I kept thinking about Miley. How it was all my fault. I've got to tell Mr. Stewart.

I pulled away from the hug. "Mr. Stewart. I've got something to tell you."

He slowly pulled away too. He wiped his tears off of his cheeks. "yea." He said quietly, trying not to start crying again.

"It's all my fault." I said whispering, not sure if he heard me.

"What?"

"It's all my fault." I said louder.

"What? How can you think that?"

"I let her go!! I let her walk home by herself when it was dark out!!! I could have stopped her!! I could have stopped her."

"No, no. it wasn't your fault. It will never be your fault. You hear me?"

"Yea, I hear you." I said, not sure of myself. I still felt like it was my fault, and I had to make it up to the beautiful Miley Stewart, and to her dad.

­­­­­­­­­

**Hey guys, hope you like it. Thanks again for the reviews. If anyone has an idea, tell me!!! I will probably update tomorrow, so expect it!!!! Love you all**


	6. AN

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to know what you guys think of my story so far. As you should know, this is my first one. Is it good, is there anything I should add, anything to improve on? I would really like to hear your opinions, and I won't get mad at them. Tell me anything that you like or dislike. Thanks for the reviews, KEEP THEM COMING!!**


	7. The discovery

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Keep them up. I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't really been busy, I've just had writers block. I'll try to update more often. I might even try to get another chapter in today to make it up to you. Special thanks to SimpleeLovely673, softballchick03, Phantom Creedy lover, iheartdisney128, ArabellaKye, zippitydoodaa321, AlwaysxAddicted and blue-eyedchick!!! Thanks for sticking with my story!! REVIEW!!!!**

Oliver's POV

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I slowly dragged myself out of bed, thinking, ugh, school again. My senses slowly came to me as I realized what happened the night before.

I ran downstairs. Both of my parents were already up. My dad was reading the paper and drinking coffee and my mom was making me breakfast.

"Tell me it's not true!!" I said.

"What honey?" my mom asked me.

"Miley."

My mom looked at her husband. "I'm afraid so sweetie. Miley's missing. I called Robbie this morning and he said that Miley still hasn't come back. They are going to report it to the police this morning."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Trying to grab onto a chair, I started to sway.

"OLIVER!" my mom screamed.

I fell to the floor, fainting.

-----------------

Lily's POV

My alarm clock was ringing. I remembered what happened yesterday, but I still didn't want to believe it.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I decided to take my shower now. I stepped into the shower. I turned the water on and just let the water flow over my head. It felt good, plus I had to think. Miley was gone. We could find her, but she may be seriously injured.

I turned around and lowered my head, letting my hair go into my eyes. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I stepped out of the water and sat down (yes in the shower). I bawled my eyes out. I thought about what was happening to Miley right now. I hoped to god that Miley wasn't hurt.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

I quickly wiped my eyes and swallowed my tears. "Yea, I'm fine, I'm just finishing up." I quickly washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower. I rapped my robe around me and walked into my room.

I got dressed, not choosing anything fancy today.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"yea." my mom said. As soon as she came into the doorway I started to cry again. Mom came over and embraced me. We sat down on the bed and continued to hug.

Mrs. Truscott just sat there, waiting for when I was ready to talk. We sat there for about five to ten minutes before I had control of my emotions.

"Lily, do you want to stay home from school?" she asked me.

"Yes, please." I said weakly. I didn't know how I would be able to get through the day in school, so I was happy.

"You want to talk?"

"Not right now. I'm not ready."

"Ok, darling." I started to cry into my mom's shoulder again.

-------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings. 'Where am I' I thought. The walls were white. I looked down. I was in a hospital bed. 'What the heck is going on?'

"Oliver, your awake!!!" I heard someone yell. I turned to where I heard the voice. It was lily.

"Lily?" I asked wearily.

"Yea, it's me."

"What happened?"

"Well…you kind of fainted, then hit your head on the floor."

"What, why did I faint?"

"Um…you found out about…Miley." She said quietly.

I jolted up. 'Miley! She was still out there somewhere! She could be hurt!!'

"Oliver, settle down. We have police out there looking for her. They have been looking for her since we realized she was missing." I still was worried sick though.

I started to get out of bed. "OLIVER! Get back in that bed!!" my mom said as she came into the room.

"But mom, Miley she's…" I started.

"Being looked for. Now you get back in that bed mister!" I crawled back in bed, not happy about it.

"When can I leave?"

"You can leave once we check you one more time to make sure that you are ok." A doctor said, answering my question.

"Yes!!! Then we can go look for Miley!!!"

"Um…Oliver" mom said "I don't know if you'll find her. They think someone kidnapped her."

"NO!!!" I turned over and cried into the pillow.

-------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I slowly got up, out of the bed. I started walking towards the bathroom. I peeked inside. I decided to take a look at what was inside. On the counter was normal bathroom stuff. Toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, shaving cream, and deodorant. I opened the mirror. In it were all sorts of medicines; Advil, Tylenol, and a whole lot of prescription bottles. I left the mirror open and walked over to the shower. I opened the shampoo bottle and smelt it. I don't know why, I guess I have always liked the smell of shampoo. (Its weird I know) I put it back. The bathroom wasn't very impressing. It was a normal bathroom. But what did surprise me was that they had ladies things in here too. Like hair dryer, hairspray, hair gel, ect. I guessed it was a girl friend or something. I didn't worry about it much.

I quickly walked towards the mirror, took one last glance at the stuff in it, and shut the mirror.

I screamed. In the mirror I saw the reflection of…

**Hope you liked it guys. Kind of a cliff hanger. Once again, I am so sorry for not updating for ever. I promise to update more often. And sorry if I don't get another chapter in today. If I don't get one in today, I'll try to get one if for tomorrow.**

**Quick question, do you guys like long chapters or short ones? I mean, do you like the length that I am doing now, or do you want longer/shorter ones? Cause I can do either. **


	8. The Secret Place

**I suck at updating. I will try try try try try to update tomorrow. Don't be surprised if it doesn't happen. Um…thanks to Miley and Lily Like, iheartdisney128, ShatteredDiamonds, Serenity Argetlam, softballchick03, and XxXxkiss of deathXxXx for the reviews!!! Keep them up!!!! I'm gonna try to get 5 reviews from now on before I post another chapter, but If I don't get them, then I doesn't really matter. Break is almost over  I can't believe it, but on the bright side, school is halfway done!!!! P.S. I can't remember if the story right now is taking place during the school week or not, so It is just going to be the weekend. OK. Good. Bye.**

**RECAP**

_I quickly walked towards the mirror, took one last glance at the stuff in it, and shut the mirror. _

_I screamed. In the mirror I saw the reflection of…_

**Chapter 7**

Miley's POV

Myself. (HA, ya'll thought it would be her uncle. Tsk tsk.) Since the kidnapping, I have been a little jumpy, I couldn't help myself. Plus, I looked nothing like myself. I saw a girl looking back at me. She looked sad, gloomy. Her hair was a mess. She needed a shower, and bad. Her face was tear streaked. I knew I had to fix myself up a little bit.

I went searching for a brush. I found one, lying in the cupboard under the sink. I picked it up and started brushing through my hair. It took me at least ten minutes going through the mop on my head, but finally I got all of the snarls out of my hair.

Next I washed my face, scrubbing it to get off all of the previous days make up and the dirt. I felt better after that, but still not the best. I decided maybe a shower would make me feel better.

After turning on the shower, I went in search for a towel. I found that easily. I started to get undressed, but quickly thought twice about it and locked the door. I've got to be extra careful while I am here.

The shower made me feel a million times better, but I still felt horrible. I was kidnapped and I didn't know why. How was I supposed to feel?

------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

I looked around. I must have fallen asleep again after I cried about Miley. I couldn't believe it, Miley is kidnapped. There had to be something I could do, but what…

"Hey Oliver!" lily said as she came walking through the door. Following behind her was my parents.

"hey." I said glumly. How could I be happy knowing Miley was kidnapped?

"Why so glum?"

"WHY SO GLUM!!!! WHY SO GLUM!!!! Why do you think?"

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking. So, you can leave the hospital now. It was nothing serious. You just knocked your head a little. The doc said you might have a bruise, but nothing life threatening."

"That's great."

"Come on. I want to show you something." She dragged me up, forcing me out the door and towards the elevator. We took it to the first floor and got out. Apparently lily's mom had dropped her off at the front door and was going to find a parking spot, because we caught Mrs. Truscott walking into the building.

"Mom, I've got Oliver! We can go now." Lily said.

"ok." Mrs. Truscott said.

"Wait, what about my parents?" I asked.

"Oh, they told us it was ok to pick you up and take you to our house. They aren't home right now, they are running errands."

"Ok, whatever works."

"Mom, I want to show Oliver the thing." Lily said.

"What thing?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"_The _thing." Lily said giving her mom the eye.

"ooohhh! That thing. That's fine, let's go." We piled into the car and started to drive. I had no idea where we were going. I just sat back and relaxed.

---------------------------------------

Lily's POV

We had been driving for about 20 minutes now. Oliver still had no idea where we were going.

"Oliver, I want you to close your eyes." I said. "We're almost there and I don't want you to see it."

"Ok" Oliver said, closing his eyes.

Once mom stopped the car, I got out and walked over to Oliver's side. I opened his door and grabbed his hand, leading him to the spot.

"I found this spot yesterday. I was looking for somewhere to think. Later I showed my mom it and she loved the spot instantly." I said. I saw Oliver trying to peek. "HEY! No peeking!!"

"Just let me see it!!!" Oliver said, impatiently.

"Ok, fine. You can open your eyes now." Oliver opened his eyes.

"Wow!" Oliver said looking around. "Wow!"

"Is that all you can say?" I asked. Oliver just glared at me.

"It's beautiful." Oliver said, stunned. We were standing on a cliff, over looking the Pacific Ocean. To the right were rocks, in which the water was lightly hitting. To the left was a dock, where boats could be docked. Straight ahead were calm waters. The sun was setting, making the water yellow, orange, and even more beautiful.

"I know. I love this place. This is going to be _my _secret place." I said, emphasizing the word my. Oliver gave me the puppy dog face. "NOOOO!!! Not the puppy dog face!!!!! FINE, you can share it with me. Just don't hog it and don't tell anyone about it, GOT IT!!!"

"Ok." Oliver said happily, knowing that he won the battle.

"Guys, its time to go. We have to get Oliver home." Mom said.

"uhh, mooommm. Can't Oliver spend the night?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she said, looking at Oliver. He just shrugged. "I guess so. We have to call his mom then."

"YES!! Oliver!!!!" I said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Oliver asked. I could tell he was thinking about Miley. I knew he really like her and that he was devastated that she as missing. Tonight I knew I had to try to get his mind away from her for awhile.

"Oliver…I know you miss Miley terribly…I do too…but the police are doing everything they can…they'll find her." I said, trying to comfort the boy.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that she's not gone forever? Huh?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know that. All we can do is hope though."

"I guess so."

"That's right, so let's go to my house and have a little fun."

"Ok…but I can't promise you that I will…"

"You donut, of course you will…you'll see why later."

Oliver gave me a what-are-you-planning look. I just shrugged.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

-------------------------------------

Uncle Dave's POV

I walked into the room where I kept Miley last night. I didn't see her. Panic soon erupted in me. But it soon subsided once I heard the shower on. I decided to leave her alone. I didn't want to scare her to much. I'll talk to her once she gets out.

--------------------------------------

Miley's POV

After I was finished with the shower and brushing my hair again, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom doorway. I looked out into the hallway. Curiosity drove me nuts. _NO! Don't go out there! You don't know what is going to happen. _One half of my conscious told me. _Go out there. See what is there. It won't hurt anything. _The other half of my conscious told me. I didn't know which way to turn.

I made up my mind. I would go out there and take whatever is there in.

I slowly made my way into the hallway. I didn't want to go to fast, so I took baby steps. There was no need to rush. Before getting to the end of the hallway, I stopped. I listened. I could hear rustling of papers.

I let my curiosity fill the rest of my body, causing me to step forward the last step.

Around the corner was the kitchen and dining room. I didn't see anyone sitting there, so I continued. I kept walking forward towards the entrance to the living room.

Again, I stopped before entering. I peeked around the corner. When I did, I saw my uncle Dave sitting in one of the chairs. He was looking at some papers. I brought my body fully into the living room, careful not to make any noise. But it was too late, he heard me.

He jerked his head around. He smiled, not an evil smile, just a smile. "Hello" he said.

I didn't say anything in return. I just turned my gaze away from him and looked at the rest of the room. Nothing caught my interest, plus I could feel him staring at me. Finally, I went back to look at him, actually, I glared at him with piercing eyes.

His smile soon turned into a frown. "What?"

"You're asking me what?" I asked in a whisper, but soon turned into a yell. "What do you think 'what?'!!!? _You_ kidnapped me!! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!!!!!!!!!"

He didn't expect this out of me. He just sat there, stunned. But finally, he talked. "You wanna know why? You really wanna know?"

I nodded, still furious.

"Ok!" he said, starting to get mad also. "I did It because…"

­

**Haha, cliffhanger:P this chapter was kinda long. If they are getting to long, just tell me. Um…I'll try to update either later today or tomorrow. Please review, I don't wanna resort to begging, but I will!! Lol…anyways…REVIEW!!!**

**Softballove02**


	9. A N

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Just a quick question. It says I have like 2 new reviews for the chapter I just posted today, but they aren't showing up. I don't know why. If you have an answer, please please please tell me!!!! Thanks guys**

**Luv ya'll**

**Softballover02**


	10. The Confession

**OK, really really really really long break in between chapters. I was in the back stage crew for the talent show and I had practice every day after school for it. The last talent show night was last night so, that should free up my afternoons some. But I still have homework. We're also working on our research paper right now  I'll be quicker I promise. I really wanna finish this story, I think it has great potential. Ok so last chapters reviewers were ****iheartdisney128****iluvtxcowboiz****softballchick03****shanshuprophecy****Chloe1****XxXxkiss of deathXxXx****Phantom Creedy lover****, and ****Glykera****. Thanks a bunch!!!**

**RECAP**

"_You're asking me what?" I asked in a whisper, but soon turned into a yell. "What do you think 'what?'!!!? You kidnapped me!! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!!!!!!!!!"_

_He didn't expect this out of me. He just sat there, stunned. But finally, he talked. "You wanna know why? You really wanna know?"_

_I nodded, still furious._

"_Ok!" he said, starting to get mad also. "I did It because…"_

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

"of your father! He always got all of the attention. He was the _smarter_ one and the _handsomer _one. I have to make him hurt, and what better way to do than use his own flesh and blood. His _daughter_."

I was breathless. I couldn't believe it. He was jealous. Of my dad. I started to sway. I didn't want to faint, so I held onto a nearby chair and closed my eyes tightly.

"that's right, _this _is your fathers fault. You hear that! your father did this to you!"

at hearing that I yelled, "NO! HE DIDN'T! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! YOU! ITS YOUR OWN FAULT!!! YOUR MAKING THIS MISTAKE!!! NOT. MY. DAD!!!!

with that, I fainted.

------------------------------------------

Oliver's POV

When we finally got to Lilly's house, lilly didn't even wait for the car to stop before she got out and ran inside. Lilly's mom just shrugged.

I slowly got out of the car, making my way to the front door. But I was soon stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with lilly's mom.

She pulled me into a hug and said, "lilly told me about miley."

"what about her?" I asked.

"about how you like her."

"oh, that."

"its ok. I know it hurts to see her gone like this, but shes a strong girl. I believe she can hold herself together and take care of herself." I nodded my head in agreement, trying to hold the tears back. I couldn't let myself cry. I sucked them back in and nodded again.

"Thanks. I know, but it still hurts."

At that point lilly came out. "come one oliver!! I got your surprise ready!!"

I looked back up at mrs. Trucott. I smiled at her and she said, "everything will be alright." I nodded and followed lilly inside.

As soon as I walked into her living room I saw…

------------------------------------

Uncle daves POV

I saw her going down. I quickly moved so my arms were underneath of her. I caught her and moved her to the couch. "there we go." I said.

I left her there and went back to looking at my papers.

-------------------------------------

Robby Ray's POV

I sat on the couch staring into space. My baby girl was gone. I couldn't believe it. After 13 years, just gone.

Jackson and I heard earlier the truth about miley.

**FLASHBACK**

"_where's my girl?" I asked the cop._

"_shes gone." The cop said._

"_what do you mean gone."_

"_just gone. No trace of her anywhere. We're guessing she was kidnapped."_

"_WHAT! You have to find her!!"_

"_we'll try but…"_

"_you won't try, you'll do!!" I said, grabbing the man's shirt. I broke down crying._

**END FLASHBACK**

It was not just hitting me.

"NO!!" I screamed.

"dad, what??" Jackson asked running. "is everything ok?"

"no, its not! My baby girl is gone!"

Jackson was silent. He sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"its my fault Jackson. My fault." I said quietly.

"no its not dad. Some jackass out there just thought it would be funny to steal someones child. Its not your fault."

I didn't say anything.

Soon I heard Jackson gasp.

"what?" I asked Jackson, jerking my head up.

"I just thought of something. Hannah…"

I groaned. One more thing for me to worry about.

----------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. 'what happened' I thought. I opened my eyes fully and saw my uncle dave sitting in a chair looking at some papers. Everything suddenly came flooding back to me. his confession, my fainting. I quickly stood up and screamed.

Dave whipped his head around and ran towards me. I hurriedly turned around and started to run, but I didn't get far because I felt his big hands grab me around the waist. I kicked and screamed, hoping to hit him in the right spot.

With luck being on my side for this one moment, my foot connected with his groin. He let me go and doubled over in pain. I made a dash for the front door. I tried the doorknob…no luck.

I looked around for a way out, then I saw it. The open window. Perfect. But I had to go around _him_ to get to it. I had to take a chance. I started running around him, but soon found myself falling to the floor. He had tripped me.

I felt my head make contact with the side of the table. I blacked out.

**Once again I am extremely sorry for not updating earlier. Busy busy busy. But talent show is over, so I should be able to update more. Don't forget to review!!!! Pwease!!!**


	11. Authors note

**I've decided what I'm gonna do with this story. I'm gonna give it away. Anyone who wants it can have it. Just send me a review or a send me a message saying you want it. Whoever gets it will get full permission to copy it to their stories and continue it. I think it's a good story, but I just can't finish it. I'm to busy and I feel people should have the chance to finish reading it. Whoever tells me they want it first, gets it. So if you want it, quickly send me a message. If you don't want it, that's ok, I won't feel bad. Sorry to anyone who really wanted me to finish it. Someone else will still finish it, it just won't be me.**

**NOW GO!! SEND YOUR MESSAGE BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES!!!!**


End file.
